


See Me For The Man I Am

by Tilly_Madison



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Death, Fluff, Hybrid Harry, M/M, Steampunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 03:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1454467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tilly_Madison/pseuds/Tilly_Madison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has been stuck in jail for years and he has finally got the chance to escape, on the day he is meant to die.  Everything goes wrong when he gets shot, well until it goes right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See Me For The Man I Am

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by a post by ski-anyway, which was a hybrid/steampunk one. So check out her tumblr to see it.

Harry could hear footsteps getting closer and closer to him, his ears twitching as he waited for them to reach his door. Waiting for them to signal the arrival of his death. Waiting. All he could do was wait. Stuck in this damp, rotting cell, treated no better than a blind dog in the streets. And yet all he could do is wait, the feet stopped at the door and he plastered his ears flat against his head. They stuck to his limp greasy hair and he grabbed the shard of sharpened metal, licking his lips and flicking his tail knowing that this was his one shot. His one shot to get away. 

Taking in a deep breath and poising himself to get the guard down and himself out. Staring at the door he heard as the key grit it’s way through the rusted lock, listened as the man huffed trying with all his might to turn a key in a lock that hadn’t been opened in years. The slow turning of the key and the fast push of the door. The Harry let his body uncoil, his hands reaching out and pulling the guard in by his shirt. Pinning him down using his body, he hissed and tipped his head to the side. “Not my day, love.” Then down came the shard, straight into his fear filled eye. The jelly like fluid that came out, made Harrys lip curl and he pulled himself off the now still man. 

It wasn’t the first person he had killed, but it was the first time he had to do it this way. Looking down at the man and pulling at his clothes, he tried to see if there was anything better than the sharp shard of metal. But he found nothing, curling his lip and flicking his tail around angrily; he moved to the door crouching and looking for a single soul. Not seeing a thing he made a dash for it, his feet hitting cold wet stone and making the loudest of noises. 

Slamming himself against the wall, he let out shaking breaths and felt his tail curl round his thigh; like it only did when he was truly scared of something happening. He could still remember the last time it had done this. The time he had been standing in a courtroom, his hands bound and covered and his mouth covered with a muzzle meant for dogs. While his tail wrapped tightly round his thigh, he heard the judge star and cough, then his eyes flicked up and he heard the words he had dreaded. “Sentenced to death.” The rang and his body got pulled back, watching as eyes glared hatefully at him. Not just for killing all those people, but simply for being a hybrid. 

Shaking every thought of that day from his skull, he could hear men shouting and he knew that now he had very little chance of making it out unhurt and a much smaller chance of making it out alive. 

His eyes darted around and he watched as a few men ran down the hall, their leather coated feet smacking the stone and the guns hitting their thighs. Harry licked his lips knowing he would need one of those guns, even if it only had six bullets in it. Pulling his lip into his mouth and sucking he listened. He waited till he heard what he knew must be the final man running towards his cell. He waited till his feet just passed him, when he pushed off the wall. Wrapping his arms tight round his neck, he could feel his pulse against his skin and the hot panicked breath rushing out of his mouth. Not a single noise could be heard from the boy, Harry could feel a slight twinge in his chest but he pushed on through. Feeling the body still against his and drop with a thud to the floor. 

Pulling the boy over so he could see his face, he could feel his own heart drop. The boy was looking up at him with caramel coloured eyes set in a tan face, forcing himself to close the boys eyes and pull the gun from where it rested against his thigh. Looking back he could see the men searching around, looking for him and he swallowed. 

Rushing himself to stand quickly and push off, he bolted. He darted into the shadows, trying to keep himself from being seen. Running towards a door he was sure should be closed, he finally heard the first shot go off and feel as it passed through his ear. Letting out a hiss, he forced his way in the door and slammed it behind him. Sucking in a breath he touched his ear feeling the hole and rip where it had passed through. 

Looking up he saw a boy, no older then twelve staring at him and a gun being held in his shaking hand. Harry stood wide eyed looking at the boy, raising his hands slowly and whispering, “Please don’t make me do this?” Knowing that if this boy shot once at him, that he was going to have to kill him. That he was going to have to end the life of a young innocent boy. 

Thats when the shot rang out, the sound making the whole room vibrate and the boy get thrown back by the gun. The sickening crack as skull hit stone and the room filled with the metallic stench of fresh blood and piss. Twisting away, from it all suddenly made the twinge in his stomach rip through everything else and he fell. Hands hitting the stone and hot blood, that seemed to be coming from the rip in his shirt. Placing his hand over it, he could feel it bubbling over his hand and dripping down onto the floor below him. 

Forcing down the panic that was rushing though his veins, he pushed himself up and pulled the second gun from the blonds hand. Shaking his head at such a life ended, but thanking it was not by his own hand. 

Moving his body slowly, he finally reached out and used the wall to guide him along. Gun shots were singing through the air as Harry kept pushing himself, forcing himself towards the bright light that was just a head of him. Stinking of hot dirty air and Harry just craved the smell. The second he got out and looked around he could feel eyes on him, looking at the poor, dirty, bleeding, hybrid beggar boy. Letting out a breath he kept pushing listening as the men ran behind him shouting and screaming for people to stop him. His legs were getting weaker and his legs getting heavier but it didn’t stop him from running. Forcing his legs to follow after each other, slapping against cold cobbles and following his way further and further into a dirty area. Where the air smelt of oil and ashes. 

Finally pushing his way into a building, them slumping down on the floor and looking up as three men stood round him. Laughing as he felt his own blood pool round himself, their lips cruel and the words just as bad. “Just leave him to bleed out, don’t want to waste a bullet.” one said. 

“They cost a fortune anyway.” Another muttered and put his gun away, then they all walk away. 

Harry sighed and watched as the men walked away, his eyes closing slowly. He could hear footsteps getting closer and closer to him, but unlike the ones that had left they were sot and tentative. “Make it quick.” He whispered before everything went completely black. 

————

Harry felt his eyes open slowly, heavily. His head lolling over to the side and focusing on a brick wall, a boarded up window set deep in the brick. And at that exact moment he felt the softness of a mattress under his body and he tries to force himself to sit up. But before he could even get himself into a sitting up position, hands were on his shoulders and stilling his body. He looks up to see the boy leaning over his body, he is small, with bright blue eyes and skin and hair stained with oil. His hair is pushed back by a pair of goggles, which have left rings round his eyes. 

His mouth twitched and Harry went to push him off, but soft words fell from the boys lips. “Don’t go pulling out all the stitches I put in, spent the whole night keeping what blood was left in you. Well in you.” he whispered, “Got you all cleaned up to, so um you might want to stay under the covers till I get you something to wear.” Then he moved back and wondered off back into his menagerie of metal and oil. 

Looking round Harry could see clothes, with bits of metal and leather sewed on. Making them look almost like an armour against the world. He could barely take his eyes away from a long coat, with metal plates adorning the shoulder and one sleeve seeming to have a weapon of some sort built in. His mind was pulled away from the coat when the man walked back in and in his arms a pile of clothes. 

“I know you don’t trust me, but um I got these for you.” The man muttered, his cheeks flushing a dark pink. “You’ve been sleeping for weeks and it have been making you clothes I guess.” His eyes slipping over to look at the coat. 

He walked slowly over to Harry, never moving to fast or jerking closer. Smiling as he placed the clothes down, next to Harry and put his hands out to help him sit up. “What’s your name?” Harry muttered, feeling his body move in a way it hadn’t in such a long time. The boys eye flicked to his, as he lifted the white shirt up and helped Harry slip his arms through the sleeves. 

“Louis…” Louis whispered, “…I know who you are Harry. They think you are dead.” 

Harry nodded and smiled softly, thinking he had finally escaped his own death. He sat as Louis slowly did the buttons up on his shirt and pulled a dark brown leather waist coat out, placing it by Harry hands. He watched as Louis blushed, pulling sheets down over his legs and completely exposing him. Then he shifted slightly so Louis could pull trousers up his legs, fasting them over the side of his hip and them standing up. Harry watched as he scuttled away, the listening as Louis clanked around with a pot. 

His nose wrinkled and his ears pressed back tightly, as he smelt what ever Louis was bringing over in a bowl. But it didn’t stop him from taking the bowl from Louis and putting a spoonful of soup in his mouth. His lips curled and his nose wrinkled, looking up at Louis he knew he must look completely offended to have been handed this soup. Louis giggled and Harrys ear shot forward completely locked on Louis. 

“I know. I know it’s awful.” Louis said through his giggles, “You said every time I made you eat it before.” Harry could feel his eyes widen at the words and didn’t even stop his hand from slipping the spoon back into the bowl. 

————

It was a month later and Harry was standing cooking, his tail swishing around as he listened to Louis clatter around. Finishing the surprise that he had tried to keep from Harry and failed badly, when he had decided to measure Harrys head and ears. He chuckled as Louis came running round, the large poles that were all round the room. Skidding to a halt in front of Harry, his jaw dropping as he took in Harrys barely clothed body. 

Harry turned to fully face louis, the hat falling to the floor as he looked up at him, all the while Harry slowly walked towards Louis. His lips turning up into a smile and his tail flicking out. “Louis “he mumbled, while leaning down to pick up the hat. 

Twisting it round in his fingers he took in the soft leather that would cover his head and the thin layer of metal that would cover his ears; with holes pocked in so he could still hear while wearing it. “I love it Louis.” he said with a smile. Walking over to his pile of clothes and slowly pulling them on, before sliding the hat over his head and making sure his ears were comfortable. 

Turning and spinning for Louis showing off the outfit he had made. But after his second spin he was startled to see Louis merely a foot from him, his eyes sparkling as he took in Harry. And Harry couldn’t stop himself from lifting a hand and resting it on his jaw. Watching Louis’ eyes, flick down the where his hand in resting. 

Harry never thought there would be a day where he would trust someone who was nothing but one hundred percent human. Never thought that he would want to spend time with some so unlike himself. He didn’t think he would want to kiss someone so much like Louis. So he didn’t stop himself, from leaning forward and pressing his lips to Louis. 

He didn’t think that in the late Autumn of 1856, that he would have fallen for a metal and leather clad inventor, who didn’t seem to care about how he had killed and hated every human out there. But seemed to fall for the boy that had been buried under all that.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear back from you about this fic and if you want to contact me you can find me at for-the-love-of-larrys-cock.tumblr.com


End file.
